


Sokolov's vision and mumbling

by Element6



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Academy, Art, Discussion, Drabble, Gen, angry Anton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element6/pseuds/Element6
Summary: Another practice.... I just love Anton, so dedicated him whole drabble
Kudos: 2





	Sokolov's vision and mumbling

The old gentleman with an enormous coffee-coloured beard was looking in front of him mumbling something to himself. Not noticing anyone in the room, the man was standing calm for a minute before he was jerked away by someone's voice from the audience. Sokolov looked around with arrogance and started his speech.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you understand why you are here and what is your aim. Especially for you, Mr Cabot!" he shouted to murmuring boy at the last table. "Today we are going to discuss one of the most important themes than nature philosophy - art".  
Anton took a view of his students with his old eyes.   
"Everyone knows such genres as landscape, seascape... Hm, genre painting. But the most inter..."  
"You've forgotten about still life paintings, sir!" shouted someone.  
"Do not interrupt me, young man, especially with such foolishness!" Sokolov became red in the face after mentioning it. "So, where did I stop? Oh, of course, a portrait. Difficult, extremely hard. Beginning your art way, dear students, first of all, choose a subject. The main subject of the painting".  
He went back, turned into the corner of the stage, where he was standing, and moved an easel to his students.   
"And our example is one of my oldest pictures. It's pretty easy, dear students. Who can name me the sort of composition? Maybe, how is space divided? Or colour tone and shapes? Nothing? That's pretty sad".   
One of the students stood up and corrected his jacket.   
"Sir, maybe, I can do," the skinny boy tried to speak louder. "This work is the simplest model of autoportrait. Usually, you use delicate and soft colours and shapes, but at this work, you've used an intense and cold one. You barely blent them, so they are contrasting each other. Forgetting about a background, filled it only by some coffee tone, you concentrate our view on your face, which is made by rough strokes with little details. To my mind, it's hard to express, what you wanted to tell us by this picture, but I suppose, your straight face is like an allegory of your life, how it's difficult for you to continue your artist way."  
After understanding what he said, boy shut up and kept the stand in silent. So, Anton kept looking at him. Sokolov became colder outside and frowned more than before.   
"That's pretty good," he whispered. "I hope, you will blow us all away by your masterpiece that can stand the test of time. Or, maybe, your article about such an event. But now it's the end of our discussion."   
Anton took his paper and documents and came out of the cabinet. All students exchanged glances. While they were packing their things, the figure was still watching on the picture with great interest.


End file.
